haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Haikyūpedia
"This wiki strives to become the number one source for all Haikyū!! related information." Haikyūpedia, officially known as , is a MediaWiki encyclopedia based website with information dedicated to the Haikyū series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate and released weekly in the Japanese magazine Shōnen Jump. This wiki is dedicated to the Haikyū!! fans who want info about Haikyū!! and strives to become the number one source for all Haikyū!! related information. History The was created on April 25, 2012 by ManikWorld. Since the manga Haikyū!! was unpopular during the early years of the creation of the wiki, the wiki had content and size issues. Though there is very little information about the wiki in its early stage, it was apparent that there were only a few active and dedicated users who contributed to the wiki. After the anime adaptation of the manga aired on April 6, 2014, the wiki's number of users grew, but there were still very few active and dedicated users. In fact, the majority of these registered users became inactive within 1-3 weeks of their account creations, and many of them, including unregistered users, had proven to be more harmful than helpful. Vandalism was common, but several users had thankfully took an effort to remove malicious edits and restore helpful edits. Still, however, the wiki was no doubt run down and barren without much substantial content. In 2015, however, stricter rules were enforced and the wiki went through a huge renovation, in which many old templates were replaced or updated. The wiki's system of order and community was renewed, vandalism began to decrease, and more helpful and persistent users joined the wiki. Since then, this wiki has been improving drastically and though the community has not changed and there are still many problems with this wiki, it has received positive feedback and comments about the improvements. As of now, the administrators and wiki users are working as hard as ever between tight schedules in order to maintain the integrity and goodness of this wiki, and they hope that many wiki users will appreciate that and attempt to improve this wiki as well. Milestones & Notable Dates * February 20, 2012: Haikyū!! ''Chapter One is released * April 25, 2012: The Haikyuu!! Wiki is created by ManikWorld * March 10, 2013: VerySang joins the Administrative Team * December 26, 2013: KidProdigy joins the Administrative Team * April 6, 2014: ''Haikyū!! Season One'' airs * May 3, 2015: The First Wiki Newsletter is published * May 10, 2015: NoyaThePenguin and Fattieschan join the Administrative Team * June 7, 2015: The First Administrative Elections for the wiki are held * June 15, 2015: The First Live!Chat Chatroom Party is held * June 30, 2015: 1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv joins the Administrative Team * July 7, 2015: Wiki Badges have officially been reactivated * August 4, 2015: The wiki begins to accept Series Fanart * August 12, 2015: The wiki receives its first fan-art * January 31, 2016: Healnarutoule joins the Team * March 11, 2016: BumblingBoo joins the Administrative Team * November 22, 2016: RozzaPanda joins the Administrative Team * September 28, 2018: Umeiryo joins the Administrative Team Statistics * Currently, our wiki contains ' articles''' and images files with a total of edits. * On average, our wiki receives about 10,000 views and 80 edits per day. Policies There are a few policies that pertain to all wikis around wikia, although each wiki has its own unique rules. The strives to become the number one source of all [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] information, but it is also a welcoming place that's fun for everyone to edit. Being respectful towards others and this wiki will help create a complete and perfect wiki. In order for that to happen, there are certain guidelines and policies for everyone here to follow. Future As we have stated earlier, this wiki is a website with information dedicated to the Haikyū!! series, and we strive to be the number one source of this information. Our mission and goal is simple: to collect and store as much information about the series as possible. However, in order to fulfill our mission and goal, we must take numerous steps that require considerable effort, work, and dedication. Therefore, we as both administrators and wiki users strive to do our very best in our work. Persistence is key for a wiki, and we all have promised to be dedicated workers and to do only good on this wiki. Our intent is always for the better of this wiki. Social affairs, debate, and other issues are to be fixed, but we will not allow ourselves, and therefore, this wiki to waver and crumble at these problems. Instead, we will find ways to fix difficulties and improve our wiki. We are a group of dedicated users who are fueled only by passion for the [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. We only want the best for this wiki and therefore, we aim to take to the skies with our wiki. Hopefully, others will join our 200 and counting wiki users in our humble quest. Sincerely, The Haikyuu!! Wiki Administrators Category:Haikyuu!! Wiki